A World That Is Our Own
by FerretFelton
Summary: "I was awakened by a loud scream. I opened my eyes and I knew that it was the girl from the room next to mine." DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All J.K Rowling.**

**A WORLD THAT IS OUR OWN**

**Chapter 1-They're gone.**

**Hermione's POV**

One minute I was in a garden, full of the most beautiful flowers that I have seen in my entire life. I had a huge grin on my face like nobody can ever make it fade away. Harry and Ron were there. We were running, playing like little children. Everything was right, like we had no problems. My parents were there, laughing at our childish game. Ginny, Fred, and George were there as well, playing with us. Ron's parents were also there talking and laughing with my parents. Everything was so peaceful and happy.

Then it all became a nightmare. I was in a house with everything out of place. Then I noticed that it was my house and my parents were also there, with eyes directed at me with concern. The atmosphere just wasn't right. Then I saw him. He was pointing a wand at my parents and he was looking at me with eyes full of hate.

"NO! Don't hurt them! Please! Kill me! Kill me! Not them! Please!" I pleaded.

"I don't listen to you! You should know better than that, Mudblood." he said with pure hate and disgust. With that I saw a light coming out of his wand and the words "Avada Kedavra" coming out of his mouth. I saw my parents falling, eyes closing.

Then I heard a "pop" that means someone apparated and the man who killed my parents was gone. Then I heard another "pop". I heard Harry and Ron's voices saying "Are you okay, Mione?" but all I could say was, "They're gone." Then I felt a lone tear come out of my eyes then after that I wasn't able to stop my sobs and cried in Ron's shoulder, not caring and doing anything about them.

"What happened, 'Mione?" Harry said with voice full of concern.

"Lucius." was all that I could say.

Then I woke up.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

I woke up full of sweat and I could feel tears running down my face. I sighed, very tired of going over this every time I wake up. I always had these nightmares since my parents died even though Lucius Malfoy, the person who murdered my parents, is dead and though I was the one who killed that man, no one could bring my parents back.

The war has ended and Voldemort was no more. I was in my 7th and last year in Hogwarts. I was headgirl and as if I wasn't broken enough the headboy was the son of my parents' murderer, Draco Malfoy. I could never look at him, knowing that he was like his father. But he never insulted me after the war or called me "Mudblood". I never talked to him even though we live in the same dorm. I would always stay in my room so as not to do anything bad to him if I couldn't help myself. Good thing he never pressed it on. Even though everyone thought that he changed I still knew that I hated him.

I sighed again, got up, and got ready for the day. After a few minutes, I was in my school robes and was going down to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. I went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny and in front of Harry and Ron.

"Morning, 'Mione." Harry said. Ron just nodded because his mouth was full of food.

"Goodmorning!" Ginny said happily, as always.

"Goodmorning, guys."

"Again, Hermione?" Harry said, knowing that I had the same nightmare again by the tone of my voice.

I nodded. "I want it to go away! I can't go through this again!" I said feeling frustrated.

"Maybe it's because Malfoy's room is right next to you." Ron said.

"Oh yeah, Hermione maybe he's the problem." Harry said.

"Then what do I do?"

"Well, you could still sleep in your old room in the Gryffindor tower, right?" Harry suggested.

"Yes, that's right. Thanks, guys. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You know were always here for you, Hermione." Ron said and Harry nodded his agreement.

**Draco's POV**

I was awakened by a loud scream. I opened my eyes and I knew that it was the girl from the room next to mine. Ever since the school year started I was always awakened by the same scream, begging. I knew that the scream was for my father and the scream came from Hermione trying to stop my father from killing her parents. But he still killed them despite of Hermione's pleading voice that cut through my soul. I was changed because of this.

I know that Hermione still sees my father through me and as much as I don't want that I don't know what to do so I never pressed it on her. I never called her names; I never talked to her if there was no need to; I never insulted or made fun of her; and I tried my best to keep my Slytherin friends from doing anything bad to her.

I was a new man because of her. I know that this doesn't change anything but I was grateful for her. I never wanted to become like my father and she was the one who made me see things more clearly. She was my reason to live after everything that happened but at the same time she was also the reason why I hated and wanted to kill myself.

I sat up in my bed and just listened to her. Every time this happens, I wanted to just go there and comfort her but I can't because I know that it will only make things worse. How much I wanted to hex myself every time this happens. But I don't because I knew that I still needed to protect her. I want to make things easier for her without her knowledge. I wanted to make it up for her even though it wasn't my fault. I wanted to love her even if she doesn't return it.

After I heard her say my father's name, I got up and got ready for the day, knowing that she was now awake. I finish earlier than her so that I could go out of the dorm earlier because I don't want to ruin her morning more than it already has.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

In the Great Hall, I went to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise Zabini, who was the only Slytherin who doesn't care that I wasn't the same person they knew before. After a few minutes of playing with my food, I saw her enter the Great Hall, with a frown as always. She sat next to Ginny and in front of Harry and Ron and started talking. I just stared at her and I saw how lonely she was which made me sad because it means that I wasn't doing a very good job.

"She really means that much to you?" Blaise asked me.

I turned to him and said, "She's my life now, Blaise."

"I do but I still can't believe that a Mud-Muggleborn can change you. You were such a…bad person before." Blaise said hesitantly.

"I know and you don't really have to remind me. I didn't like who I was before, you know that."

"You really shouldn't have been in Slytherin." Blaise chuckled.

"I wish but I don't deserve that." I said seriously.

"She's really gotten into you." Blaise said, shooking his head.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

That night, I didn't see or hear her come inside our dorm. I waited for her but I fell asleep since I never got to sleep much. I woke up not because I heard her scream but because I_didn't_hear her scream. I got worried that maybe the Slytherins got to her knowing that she was the reason of my change. So I changed my clothes as fast as I can and rushed to the Great Hall but when I got there I saw her laughing with Potter, Weasley, and Weaselette. I breathed a sigh of relief and I actually smiled a little when I saw her laugh for the first time in months. I walked to my table and sat next to Blaise, happy for the first time. I just stared at her laugh and smile which made my heart melt and made me realize that I wanted her to be like that for the rest of her life and I would do anything to make that happen.

"What happened to you?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Look at her."

Blaise rolled his eyes but still followed. "Woah. What happened to her?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, I hope it stays like that." I said still staring at her. "Oh wait, I still have to go get my things in my dorm. I'll see you later." I got up, glanced at Hermione one last time, and went to the Head's dorm.

**Hermione's POV**

"Thanks for suggesting that I stay in the Gryffindor tower last night, guys." I said.

"Will you stay again tomorrow night?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I will. Now that I know that staying in the Head's dorm with Malfoy is what's giving me nightmares."

"Great." Harry and Ron said.

"Oh, I still have to go get some things from my dorm."

"Okay, see you later."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

In the Head's dorm, I quickly got everything that I needed. I carried everything and when I was almost near the door, someone bumped me which made me drop my things.

I glared at the bumper and said, "Watch it, Malfoy." when I saw who it was.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I thought you weren't here." He said, crouching down and getting my things.

_What did he say?_My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide.


	2. Dreamt of him

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All J.K Rowling.**

**A WORLD THAT IS OUR OWN**

**Chapter 2- Dreamt of him.**

**Hermione's POV**

There he was, getting my things that fell in the floor. But I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. _Did he just apologize? Is he on to something? Why is he doing this? Did he really change? No wait, he's Malfoy. He's just like his father. He would never change._All these things came into my mind but I still didn't know what to do so I just said.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhmm…getting your things? And here I thought you were the smartest witch of our generation." he said smirking, getting up and giving me my things.

I rolled my eyes at him. _Typical Malfoy._ "I know that but what are you really doing?" I said crossing my arms.

"Look, Granger. We live in the same dorm, we're headboy and headgirl, Voldemort's gone, my father's gone, and now I don't care if you're a mudblood and I'm a pureblood, I don't care that I'm in Slytherin, and I don't care that you're one of the Golden Trio, let's just end this rivalry and what do you say we have a truce?" he said holding out his hand.

I froze yet again. _What's he trying to do? Do I take it? What do I do? Merlin, please help me!_All those things were going through my mind again and again but it looks like my hand has a mind of its own, I saw myself shaking hands with Draco Malfoy. His hands were warm and smooth. Not at all what I thought it would be, I thought that it would be as cold as he seems to be. I quickly returned my hands back to my side and turned around to head for the door. But before I turned back I saw something in his eyes, disappointment.

"Hey, wait. You forgot your things." he called after me.

"Oh, right." I said slowly and went to get my things.

**Draco's POV**

I was looking down at my perfectly new Italian shoes when I suddenly bumped into someone. It was Hermione. _What is she doing here? I thought she was in the Great Hall with Potter and Weasley? She has that frown again. I knew it was too good to be true._

"Watch it, Malfoy." she said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I thought you weren't here." I said, crouching down and getting her things.

"What are you doing?" she said, surprised.

"Uhm…getting your things? And here I thought you were the smartest witch of our generation." I said smirking, getting up and giving her things. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why did you have to tell her that?_

She rolled her eyes and said, "I know that but what are you really doing?", crossing her arms.

_I'm so tired of this! I'm going to end this right now!_"Look, Granger. We live in the same dorm, we're headboy and headgirl, Voldemort's gone, my father's gone, and now I don't care if you're a mudblood and I'm a pureblood, I don't care that I'm in Slytherin, and I don't care that you're one of the Golden Trio, let's just end this rivalry and what do you say we have a truce?" I said holding out a hand.

_WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW SHE'LL NEVER BELIEVE YOU!_I screamed at myself. I didn't know why I didn't take my hand back but something inside of me just believes that she'll take it. I was proved right because she took it. _She's really shaking hands with me. Good thing I always have this mask in my face because if not, I'll definitely scare her._ Her hands were so soft and warm like her hands fit right into mine. But then she suddenly took her hand back and I got disappointed with myself. I just knew that it was never going to happen but a part of me just wants to try.

"Hey, wait. You forgot your things." I called after her.

"Oh, right." she said slowly, went to get her things and was out of the dorm before I knew it.

I sighed and went out to go to my Potions class.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Our last class for the day was Muggle Studies which I only took so that I could see her. In Muggle Studies class, I sat at the farthest seat in the class next to Blaise, as usual. She was there, right in front of the class, as always. Then Professor Burbage entered the room.

"Okay Class, today we are going partner you. Every partner is going to choose a gadget, you will know all about them; try them; test them; whichever, then you will make a presentation about it, clear? Alright. It's due next week." At this everybody, including me, groaned but Professor Burbage ignored them and continued, "The gadgets are here in front. If the gadget is already taken, you're not allowed to steal it from them, understood? Alright, here are the partners. Potter…Zabini." Blaise stood up and walked to where Potter was. "Thomas...Weasley. Longbottom…Lovegood. Granger…" _Pick me! Pick me! Wait no, she'll be fur-._"Malfoy." I cleared my throat and dared to look at her. She was still like she was frozen. I sighed, shook my head, walked up to her, and sat down next to her.

"Hey." I said.

She turned to me and nodded her greeting.

"Look, I know you don't want me to be your partner but look at it this way, I'm second best to you in every class, including Muggle Studies, so what do you say we make a fantastic report? And we have a truce remember?" I said very confidently and mockingly. I smiled a little so that she would think that I was sincere. But to this, her jaw just dropped and her chocolate brown eyes grew and I tried my hardest not to look at it.

She snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes at me and said questioningly, "Wait. You asked for a truce; you admitted that you're second best to me; and you smiled? What happened to you? Are you on to something? If you are please stop it because I'm very tired of this!"

My smile suddenly turned into a frown. _How could she think that?_I sighed and said, "Believe it or not, I am too. So let's just end this, alright?"

She raised her eyebrows at me but then sighed and said, "Fine. What gadget do you want?"

"Well, I don't really know any gadget." I admitted.

"Oh, okay then. How about an Itouch? It's a gadget you can use to listen to music and you can also play games with it and stuff."

"Oh, great I love music." I said happily.

"You do? What kind?"

"Well, I used to play a guitar."

"Really?" she said unbelievingly.

"Yeah, but my father caught me and he destroyed-." I started but suddenly realized what I said. My eyes grew wide of fear, when I looked at her she seems to be looking everywhere but me and trying to keep her calm, she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." _You're such an IDIOT!_ I thought then buried my face in my hands.

"Let's just get this project over with." She said blankly, looking straight ahead.

I sighed and said, "Okay", quietly.

"Okay class, you may start getting your gadgets in the table." said Professor Burbage.

"I'll get it." I volunteered, already standing up.

"Wait."

"I think I'm very capable of doing it myself, Granger." I said, not knowing where all my anger was coming from.

She gasped but then said, "Yes but you don't know what it looks like", calmly, then she stood up and went straight to the table.

I just stood there watching her but then composed myself and sat back down._Would she ever forgive me? I wonder what that would be like. Would we ever be-? _I shook my head. _That would never happen._I sighed again, hopeless. I realized that the only thing that we would ever be is enemies, well for her but for me I will always be here for her even if she has no clue.

"Just meet me tomorrow night at 7:00 in the library." I jumped at the sound of her voice, not realizing she was back.

"Oh, uh, okay."

"Okay, anyone of you who didn't get a gadget? No? Okay, class dismissed."

Then she was gone.

**Hermione's POV**

I went out of the classroom as soon as I heard the doorbell ring and ran to my room in the Head's dorm.

In my room, I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling of my four-poster bed. _How dare he mention his father to me? I never should have made that truce with him. What was I thinking? But there's something in his voice…his eyes like they were sincere…almost like he wanted me. Urghh! Why am I even bothered by this? I should not let him get to me!_

After thinking of a lot of non-sense, I forced myself to deep slumber.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

There he was, in the Astronomy Tower. Waiting for me with a bouquet of…roses? He smiled at me, walked over to me, gave me the flowers, and led me to a table with all things gold; the utensils; the plate; the goblet; absolutely everything. He pulled out a chair for me and he sat opposite to mine. When I looked around I saw that the whole floor and table were covered with petals and candles. Everything was so beautiful; including my dress which I didn't notice was a long red evening gown which was bedazzled and matched with a set of jewelry which I am sure was more expensive than my house.

I looked at him and asked, "Draco, what is this?"

"It's a date." he said very confidently.

"You never even asked me and never said yes to anything." I said a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Don't tell me you don't remember. Alright, we were in Muggle Studies class, then you forgave me when I said sorry, I asked you out, you said yes, and now here we are." he said like he was teaching a five year old kid.

"But-" I started to say but I was cut off when his lips were suddenly into mine. It only took me a few second before I responded.

That was the first time I dreamt of anything besides my parents death and the first time I dreamt of him.


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been re-written! Please read "A World of Our Own"! Please review! Thank you!


End file.
